Miss Independent
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Drea is Fitz's twin sister.  She's crushing on her brother's partner in crime/ might-as-well-be brother.When Fitz goes to military school, does that mean Drea can tell Owen? And how does Owen feel about her? rated m for language, sexual humor and implied
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Independent**

Drea milled about Degrassi Community School, Trying not to attract attention. And when your Fitz' s twin sister, that's not easy. When you smell like shaving cream and reek of his booze, it also doesn't help. Not only that, she hung out with Allicia Hamilton, who was the most violent chick on campus and had put Owen to shame more than once, and Owen Milligan himself, who was just as over protective as her brother. Although Allicia could kick ass, if any girl hurt Drea. Yes , Drea could defend herself. Her violent twin brother had taught her well. But she was not a violent person, and preferred stronger people to fight her battles because she was, for the most part, emotionally insecure. She had never been kissed. She was still a virgin, and in fact, had never been on a real date. Ever. Not once. She wasn't ugly, she just wasn't ready for a relationship. She rounded the corner and rammed right into Wesley Betenkamp.

"AGGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH! I TOUCHED THEM! I TOUCHED HER BOOBS!" Wesley yelled, running in the opposite direction. Drea stood there for a second.

-Meanwhile-

"Eli! You gotta help me! I touched her, man. Full body contact. What's the cure?"

"You gotta touch her again. In the same spot. "

"But I touched her boobs man! I touched her boobs."

"It doesn't matter. You have to repeat the action." Eli assured the scared younger boy.

-Later-

Wesley couldn't bring himself to touch her again. He just kept hitting her with his jacket.

"NEVER AGAIN!" He shouted as he beat her. Bianca spied the trouble and ran to Drea's brother and might-as-well-be brother.

"Fitz! Owen! Wesley's got Drea!" She yelled. They were at J.T Yorke's memorial. Both boys dashed to the scene of the crime. Drea was on the ground in tears. Owen was the first to run to her. He picked Wesley up off the ground.

"I swear to God"

"Kill him Owen!" Fitz urged. Allicia's face penetrated the crowd.

"Come on. Owen. Do you really wanna fill out all the paper work associated with killing him?" Allicia asked him.

"Not today, Betenkamp. But if you _EVER _ lay a hand on Drea again, I'll snap your neck like a fucking twig." He released the younger boy and Wesley scampered off. Owen's shifted from anger to concern.

"T-t-thanks, Owen" she stuttered. His hands raced over the cuts. One was deeper that it looked. He wrapped it in football tape.

"There. That should hold. "He lightly tapped her arm.

"Why don't you kiss it better too, Owen?" Joked Fitz . Drea blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Independent**

**Ok I got sick of season ten, so I jumped to season 11!**

Drea woke up in a strange place. She had a small headache. _Happened last night?_ Her confusion was muddled. Where was she? She was aware of a breeze on her chest. No wonder! She was lying in a bra! A pain in her wrist when she tried to sit up. She was handcuffed to someone. Her shirt lay on his head, and she didn't want to wake the poor guy up. She then became aware that she wasn't wearing pants.

"Fuck!" She muttered. Had she not let Owen talk her into coming to the party, she wouldn't be in this mess. The room looked like Jonestown: The Morning After. The door opened and Zane's head poked through.

"Best Party ever, eh?" Drea shushed him.

"Yup" she replied quietly. The stranger in the bed beside her threw the shirt off his head.

"Zane, dude. Don't you know how a hangover works?" He snapped. He turned his gaze to Drea. "I take it this is yours?" She didn't reply until she snatched it from him. He tried to get up, but she pulled on the cuffs.

"Neither of us are going anywhere. You'd know. Is this a hickey or a bruise, Owen?" She used her unlinked hand to indicate towards the discolouration on her neck. Owen cursed himself under his breathe.

"Shit". He pulled her up and she whammed into him.

"Ooh Drea. I didn't know you were into morning glory!" Alli teased.

"Beat it, Bhandari!" She snapped. She began searching for her pants. Which hung with the curtains? She slipped into them, they made their way downstairs. The house was silent, except the few ones waking and groaning because their hung-over. They made their way to his car when Eli yelled

"How was the deux les?"

"Huh?" Drea asked

"How was the two some?" He replied.

"What?" Owen said.

"Oh my god, how was the sex?" Eli was flustered. Drea was flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone heard you guys. _Oh Owen it feels so good. Owen! Owen! Owen!_" Eli mimicked her. She rolled her eyes. After the complicated process of getting in his blue Prius, he drove to the Dot for breakfast. It was interesting. Owen kept pulling on the cuffs, annoying Drea immensely. A horrid thought entered her brain.

"Owen?"

"What?"

"I ugh err um" Her cheeks were red. "Have to ugh*Gulps* I kinda have to …go...To...the bathroom" Owen dropped the breakfast sausage.

"No!"

"Do you want my bladder to explode in public?" She snapped.

"Fine. They ended up using the handicap washroom.

"Don't look!" She insisted.

"Of course I'm not gonna look." Owen retorted. Yet he found himself peeking at her reflection. _No! Don't look!_ He thought. _ She's off limits._ This was so awkward for both of them. When they came out, people stared. Drea ate in silence; this situation was too awkward for conversation.

"What are we gonna do?" Owen asked, breaking the silence. Drea shrugged. Owen thought about the promise he made Fitz.

-Flashback-

"I can't leave her alone man. She won't survive."

"Chill dude. I'll look after her."

"Promise? No, do you swear to be there when she needs you, pick up the phone every time she calls, and never leave her alone downtown?"

"I swear."

"Spit shake". The spit shake was a very disgusting DNA exchange as a way of closing a deal.

-End of flashback-

Owen looked at Drea. "We're probably gonna be stuck like this for awhile." She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Independent**

Drea woke up to Owen breathing in her ear. She didn't really say anything, though she was thoroughly annoyed. His free hand began to slip from her side down to…

"OWEN!" She yelled, causing him to jump and yank on the handcuffs. Their wrists were already bleeding and bruised."Ow!" She cried. Owen inspected their wrists,

"If we don't get these off soon, our wrists will break." He said. Drea sighed. She refused to shower, since changing was difficult and awkward enough. Once they got to school, it became apparent of the pros of sharing a locker. The con was that they couldn't decide whose class was getting skipped. They decided to go to English with Ms. Dawes. Ms. Dawes was disappointed that a student like Drea would let herself be handcuffed to a kid like Owen. She sighed and sat down, absentmindedly pulling Owen into her lap.

"Drea! Owen! No Public Displays of Affection!" They were sent to the office for that.

"How is falling into my lap PDA?"

"She must've thought we were gonna

"Don't say it!" Drea snapped. Owen became silent. They sat in front of the office, awaiting punishment.

"Public Displays of Affection are grounds for suspension. If it were a first offence, you'd get off with a detention. But since Mr. Milligan is a repeat offender, you're both suspended for 3 days." Mr. Simpson didn't care that they were inseparably linked together. Rules are rules that need to be obeyed no matter what the circumstances. Owen called his mom and told her he was staying with a friend for a while. His mom was hesitant at first, then gave in. He took her home and eventually made her lunch. It was simple. They'd be stuck like this till they found the key. How long that would take, they didn't know. They hoped it would be soon, because their wrists were starting to turn black and blue, whilst bleeding.


End file.
